The production of decorative panels is well known. Generally, there is formed a substrate of fiberboard, glass fibers, glass wool or the like over which there is placed one, or more, finishing coats. Usually such substrates are of sufficient composition, stiffness and strength that they are self-supporting over their width. Any of a number of individual materials, or combination of materials, can be deposited on the surface, adhered there by adhesive and have a finish applied thereover.
The limitations involved with such methods are that they subsequently require costly and time-consuming procedures for drying the finished product. The method of this invention is directed to the solution of that problem.